Collide
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Depois do retorno de Sam do inferno, nada parece o mesmo. O que está havendo com Sam? Spoilers dos 5 primeiros capítulos da sexta temporada. Dean's POV, pode ser lida ou não como de conteúdo slash, ao gosto dos leitores. Para Marcia Litman.


**COLLIDE**

**(Colisão)  
**

**Autor**: ShiryuForever94

**Categoria**: Challenge NFF Novembro/2010, Songfic, Supernatural, General, Songfic (Collide, do Skillet), POV de Dean Winchester, Sofrimento emocional.

**Advertências**: Spoiler dos primeiros cinco episódios da 6ª Temporada de Supernatural.

**Classificação**: R (pelo sofrimento emocional)

**Capítulos**: 1 (one shot)

**Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo**: Depois do retorno de Sam do inferno, nada parece o mesmo. O que está havendo com Sam?

**Dedicatória**: Para Marcia Litman, porque me deu vontade.

**Beta-reader**: Shakal

**Disclaimer**: Todos os direitos de Supernatural são de Eric Kripke. Fanfiction feita sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**COLLIDE**

**(Colisão)**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Dean's POV**

Aquele que eu mais amo é aquele que eu mais temo.

Isso é dicotomia pura, mas também é realidade.

Quando retornei, de minha jornada amarga e dolorida, ao reino infernal, quando saí daquele túmulo e me vi sem compreender a minha real situação, eu só consegui pensar em Sam. Liguei para ele sem pestanejar, pois Sam é quem mais amo nesse mundo, embora eu odeie admitir que ele é minha maior força e minha mais dolorosa ferida.

Descobri que haviam se passado quatro meses e tive medo de que ele já não estivesse vivo para me ver voltar. Esse temor me fez ficar triste por estar vivo, mas meu pavor de tudo que passei no inferno é maior, muito maior.

Quantas vezes, lá embaixo, na mão de criaturas indescritíveis, eu tentei pensar em Sam, ou no pai? O problema é que pensar neles perto de um ente criativamente destrutivo como Alastair equivalia ver meu pai rindo de mim, a ver minha mãe surgir com facas para me destrinchar como uma ave posta na mesa de Ação de Graças.

Pensar em quem eu mais amava, naquele lugar, equivalia a ver essa pessoa me submeter aos piores tormentos sem chance de que minha sanidade conseguisse entender que não, não era o pai me arrancando primeiro os pulmões, para depois mastigar meu coração com a boca cheia de sangue e um sorriso macabro.

Tantas vezes eu quis não pensar em minha mãe, pois isso era o mesmo que dar àqueles entes horríveis munição contra mim. Não raro surgia a figura dela, toda de branco, e um show bizarro de demônios a sodomizando e picotando era repetido à exaustão entre risadas de escárnio de meus algozes.

Vi minha mãe ser violentada e devorada tantas vezes que já não sei mais se algum dia conseguirei pensar nela sem ter medo de que apareça algum ente maligno para repetir as cenas tétricas.

Até mesmo Bobby foi materializado naquele lugar. As coisas que ele me dizia, as coisas que ele me fazia. Eu juro que vi Bobby torturar e massacrar meu Sam, dizendo que a culpa era toda minha pois eu deixara meu único irmão sozinho na terra enquanto aproveitava a fuga para o inferno...

Quantas e quantas vezes eu vi Sam fazer sexo com meu pai? Com minha mãe? Em espetáculos chocantes com tentáculos horrendos invadindo todos os lugares possíveis de qualquer um em que eu pensasse?

Com o tempo eu já não queria pensar em nada, nem em ninguém, e sentia medo sequer de abrir os olhos.

Foi então que Alastair arrancou-me as pálpebras e engoliu-as em minha frente, se divertindo com meus gritos.

Eu sei bem o que pode ser o inferno. E agora...

Meu irmão me dá calafrios. Não sei o que houve, ele não quer me contar, ele não fala a respeito e nem aceita que eu pergunte. Ou melhor, eu pergunto e ele apenas não quer responder.

_**We have fallen**_

_**Nós caímos**_

_**We have fallen again tonight**_

_**Nós caímos de novo esta noite**_

_**Where do we go from here**_

_**Aonde iremos daqui?**_

_**When they're tearing down our lives?**_

_**Quando eles estão picando em tiras as nossas vidas?**_

_**When all they want is**_

_**Quando tudo que eles querem é**_

_**When all they want is**_

_**Quando tudo que eles querem é**_

_**For us to live in fear**_

_**Que vivamos com medo**_

_**How long can we hold on?**_

_**Por quanto tempo podemos aguentar?**_

_**Can we hold on?**_

_**Poderemos aguentar?**_

_**Hold on?**_

_**Aguentar**_

Mas algo mudou. Há algo faltando em Sam. Nós conversamos algumas vezes e só sei dizer que, em todas elas, ele me deixa a sensação de que esconde algo de mim. Pior ainda, ele me faz achar que há algo completamente errado, como se ele estivesse sob uma aura perversa que não é a dele.

Há uma sombra no sorriso e no olhar dele e isso não pode ser ocultado, não de mim. Eu posso não ser o mais inteligente de nós dois, mas emocionalmente estou anos luz à frente de Sam.

Eu crio esse moleque desde que ele usava fraldas e choramingava por atenção e agora ele acha que pode simplesmente me impedir de enxergar que há algo muito errado?

Todas as minhas tentativas, toda vez que me aproximo demais, ele simplesmente foge ou não reage como eu pensava. Ao mesmo tempo, ele parece enciumado de Lisa e de minha vida quase normal. Tivemos uma quase conversa.

- "Como foi?"

- "O que?"

- "Com Lisa, como você lidou quando terminaram?"

- "Supreendentemente bem na verdade."

- "Melhor para todos."

- "É, acho que sim."

Não foram bem as palavras que me preocuparam, foi a expressão falsa de Sam. É ele, mas... Não é ele.

É como se houvesse uma outra pessoa com ele, é como se ele fugisse e ao mesmo tempo quisesse voltar. Ele está vagando, essa é a palavra. Parece-me que meu irmão está vagando entre a realidade e a fantasia, pois ele pode parecer tão confiável num minuto e totalmente predatório e maldoso em outro.

Às vezes eu penso que há medo nos olhos dele, em outros momentos, penso que enxergo total desprezo. Tem alguma coisa...

Quando desacredito de que seja ele, surge aquele olhar mais inocente, aquele que sempre me fez fazer o que ele quisesse. Pena que não dura quase nada. Seria imperceptível se eu não fosse o irmão dele que o ama mais que à sua própria vida.

Para onde será que foi o meu irmão? Pois ele está aqui comigo e ao mesmo tempo está tão longe de mim.

Eu não quero temer esse homem que tem o rosto de Sam, a voz de Sam e às vezes o olhar doce de Sam, eu quero continuar acreditando que nada mudou e que ele ainda é meu Sammy...

Só que...

Eu devia parar com esses pensamentos e apenas acreditar que é ele e que tudo está bem, ou que ficará bem.

_**There's something deep inside**_

_**Tem alguma coisa bem no fundo**_

_**That keeps my faith alive**_

_**Que mantém minha fé viva**_

_**When all you can do**_

_**Quando tudo que você pode fazer**_

_**Is hide from the fear**_

_**É se esconder do medo**_

_**That's deep inside of you**_

_**Que está bem dentro de você**_

_**Something, something, something**_

_**Alguma coisa, alguma coisa, alguma coisa**_

_**Something, something, something**_

_**Alguma coisa, alguma coisa, alguma coisa**_

_**To hold me close when I don't know**_

_**Que me mantém perto quando eu não sei**_

_**There's something deep inside**_

_**Existe alguma coisa bem no fundo**_

_**That keeps my faith alive**_

_**Que mantém minha fé viva**_

Só que esse não é meu jeito de ser. Nunca foi.

Eu tateio, tento, procuro alguma explicação e tudo que recebo é fingimento. Eu sei quando meu irmão está fingindo. Quisera eu ser ingênuo e poder pensar que é apenas impressão minha, mas... Não posso.

Ele não é o mesmo, ele agora é mais frio, mais ensandecido e não tem a mesma piedade ou preocupação de antes. Quem diabos está aqui comigo? O que eu deveria pensar quando me lembro de como ele simplesmente não se importou de que Castiel inflingisse dor àquele menino para descobrir que anjo havia feito um trato com ele e libertado pragas pela terra?

Ele teria sido o primeiro a impedir. Se ainda fosse ele. Mas é ele? É ele, não é?

Não é?

Que dizer do jeito como ele simplesmente desvia o olhar do meu ou da maneira fria com que ele fala de caçadas? Sam sempre foi o primeiro a se insurgir contra alguns métodos que eu uso, ou usava e, agora? Ele chuta portas, mata sem pestanejar e, vou admitir de uma vez, quando falei que fazia tempos que não tomávamos cerveja juntos, ele pareceu não se importar.

Nem um pouco.

E ele já ficou zangado por eu querer tomar cerveja com Gordon? Aliás, zangado não, juro que Sammy estava se mordendo de ciúmes... E agora ele simplesmente nem liga? E querem que eu creia que não há nada de totalmente fora do natural acontecendo?

E há mais coisas. Ele sempre tem um sorrisinho mordaz quando fala comigo de Lisa, ou quando fala de como eu me tornei um pai.

Não vejo mais inocência em meu irmão.

Quer dizer, vejo de vez em quando, mascarada por algo que ainda não sei o que é, e justamente por não saber, e por ele não querer falar a respeito, nem querer que eu converse sobre seu tempo na jaula, que eu fico ainda mais surpreso, magoado com a falta de confiança e, eu admito, com medo.

Eu preciso confiar minha vida a ele se vamos caçar juntos e já não entendo como posso confiar em quem mente para mim.

Essa última caçada encheu minha mente de temor e meu coração de puro tormento. Como ele pode? Eu me lembro.

Quando fui atacado por um vampiro. Eu vi...

Sam estava lá, ele poderia ter chegado a tempo, ter evitado, mas ele não o fez.

Ele me deixou ser transformado num maldito vampiro.

E eu pensava que ele havia voltado para mim e que juntos poderíamos superar qualquer coisa. Qualquer tempo e provação.

Poderíamos curar nossas inúmeras feridas e ficar em paz. Eu tinha a crença de que tudo ficaria como era antes, tudo ficaria perfeito, ou quase. Só me esqueci que perfeição não é algo alcançável e que nunca foi fácil para nós dois.

E agora, ao invés de fé, sinto medo. Daqueles que minam sua confiança e que fazem com que você olhe duas vezes para o mesmo lugar buscando estar enganado sobre ter visto alguma coisa escondida no escuro.

Por que tem algo escondido no escuro que Sam se tornou para mim...

_**We are healing**_

_**Nós estamos nos curando**_

_**But it's killing us inside**_

_**Mas isso está nos matando por dentro**_

_**Can we take a chance?**_

_**Podemos ter uma chance?**_

_**When faith and fear collide**_

_**Quando fé e medo colidem**_

_**We can make it**_

_**Nós podemos fazê-lo**_

_**Step out and take it**_

_**Saia e o pegue**_

_**We can't live feeling so numb**_

_**Nós não podemos viver nos sentindo tão adormecidos**_

_**How long can we hold on?**_

_**Por quanto tempo nós podemos aguentar?**_

_**Can we hold on?**_

_**Podemos aguentar?**_

_**Hold on**_

_**Aguentar?**_

Samuel veio em meu socorro e me ajudou. Livrou-me da maldição de ser um vampiro, e serei eternamente grato, mas essa experiência parece ter me custado a confiança e o amor de Lisa. Oh, sim, pois eu tive coragem de ir até a nossa casa e eu praticamente a matei de pavor. Sem falar que eu fui rude com Ben e agora não consigo encontrá-los para me desculpar.

Quando saí do banheiro, após me livrar do sangue de vampiro que havia em mim, eu perdi alguns segundos observando Sam. Ele percebe minha presença e fala comigo. Não consigo manter meu olhar no dele e abaixo minha cabeça. Você me traiu, Sammy...

Ele não pergunta como estou, ele apenas me pergunta...

- "Ei, então, o que viu?"

- "O que?" De todas as perguntas, eu não esperava por essa. Talvez um 'como se sente', ou ainda, 'você está bem', mas não...

- "No ninho, o que viu?"

Não sei o motivo, mas eu não quero contar... – "Bem, ainda estou processando tudo, mas tenho certeza que não estão sacando nada por si mesmos. As ordens deles vem de cima. Para onde irão depois, tudo." Eu não consigo olhar para Sam. Evito ao máximo. Olho para Samuel, ou para minha bolsa, para qualquer lugar, menos para ele... Meu irmão...

A conversa prossegue, rápida, é mais fácil encarar Samuel e eu sinto que meu irmão não está nada preocupado com tudo que houve comigo, mas seu interesse é apenas nas informações que eu posso dar a ele. Isso dói.

Muito.

Sam se aproxima de mim, estamos de partida. Outras caçadas, outras criaturas. Ele pergunta de Lisa. Eu sei que há medo em minha alma. E decepção pura.

- "Como foi com Lisa?"

Ele parece se importar. Não é o que ele diz, é como ele diz. – "Não foi." Eu respondo sinceramente e não consigo ver nada além de um breve sorrisinho no rosto bonito de Sammy. Ele diz que sente muito e... Eu não acredito. É tão falso...

Isso dói.

Muito.

Vamos em direção ao carro, eu ainda não consigo olhar para ele como eu olhava, mas talvez se eu insistir um pouco...

- "Pelo menos, você me protege. Não importa o que aconteça, posso sempre contar com você, certo, Sammy?" Eu olho para ele, louco para encontrar respostas no olhar dele, na postura, nas palavras, em alguma coisa que me faça acreditar que tudo foi um acidente, que estou errado e que ele ainda me ama.

- "Sim. Claro, Dean."

Ele fala com um tom baixo e calmo e eu dou um sorriso descrente que espero que ele entenda. Ou talvez eu não queira.

Eu não acredito em você, Sam.

Por que será que não consigo acreditar? Por favor, alguém me responda porque não consigo acreditar…

_**There's something deep inside**_

_**Tem alguma coisa bem no fundo**_

_**That keeps my faith alive**_

_**Que mantém minha fé viva**_

_**When all you can do**_

_**Quando tudo que você pode fazer**_

_**Is hide from the fear**_

_**É se esconder do medo**_

_**That's deep inside of you**_

_**Que está bem dentro de você**_

_**Something, something, something**_

_**Alguma coisa, alguma coisa, alguma coisa**_

_**Something, something, something**_

_**Alguma coisa, alguma coisa, alguma coisa**_

_**To hold me close when I don't know**_

_**Que me mantém perto quando eu não sei**_

_**There's something deep inside**_

_**Existe alguma coisa bem no fundo**_

_**That keeps my faith alive**_

_**Que mantém minha fé viva**_

_**

* * *

Nota (contém SPOILER do episódio SEIS): **_Quem vim as sneak peeks do episódio seis já sabe que não é Lucifer que está no corpo de Sam e esse mistério deve começar a ser desvendado a partir desta semana. (**Fim do Spoiler)**

Enquanto isso não acontece, outra visão dos sentimentos dos irmãos Winchester, agora em POV do Dean. Espero que tenham gostado, estou animada com a temporada e outras fanfictions virão. Não estava com muito tempo, mas agora é questão de honra. Nada como uma temporada de escorpiões para me dar alento. Sim, estou falando do signo. Para quem não me conhece, é uma longa história... Espero que tenham apreciado e, aos costumes, se quiserem, gostaria de saber o que acharam. Obrigada novamente._**  
**_


End file.
